Steph
THIS CHARACTER IS CANON DEAD "to yahoo question and answer don't never try to didcide wehre to list my question understand me ..the preacher? who i send to is my choice not your's so dont tell me where you think my question belong .do you unstan d me .the preacher" - st3ph Quotes - "totinos" - "hah gottemn" - "shut you'er up - "ɐ" - "wait WHAT" - "CURSED" - "hey fat boy i got my scooter" -"mr greenii is probably not 'mr' at this point" -"Bitch if you don't shut your skin tone chicken bone Google chrome no home flip phone disowned ice cream cone garden gnome extra chromosome metronome dimmadome gnome full blown monochrome student loans Indiana Jones over grown Flintstones x and y hormone friend Sylvester Stallone Sierra Leone auto zone professionally seen silver patrone head ass the fuck up" -"im gonna say the n word" Real Life Quotes - "if food-borne means "contactable by food" does that mean diabetes is foodborne" -"whats the similarities between trump and a jack-o-lantern? well, they're both orange, both come in a variety of weird faces, and both need to go out by november." Weaknesses - He fears Eli -Bigotry Items Steph's items w/ info. Fiction To Reality Machine (FTRM): Turns anything from the first pad into reality from the second pad.Put something onto the pad on the left, a drawing, a sculpture, (or however you like! that's a reference.)and it'll come out of the second pad, as either a living organism or something else. In the canonical events, StoryBook had stolen it, and abused it's power. He used it to fuel the "Greenii Abuse Simulator", and try to sell Greenii's remains, instead failing everything when trying to clone the slices, causing the Greeniimalgates to form and consider the OtherLab their home, and then later Boyo confronts the Greeniimalgates, bringing them to a realization that Storybook is the reason why they live their painful lives, and the Greeniimalgates soon turn against StoryBook, draining most of StoryBook's SP (Soul Power). Notebook Of Convenient Items : Contains several things such as studies, recipes, strategies, and definitions. Also contains memorable things people have said. Can be used as attack. In the canon, Steph keeps it in his handbag, using it in many case scenarios, like research of the Harold Species, researching Iron Harold, jotting down observations of the Greeniimalgates, studies of the other Stephs, dangerous animals and hostile breeds of Harolds, Greeniimalgates, etc., and a spell that just magically + randomly heals an item. Can deal from 10 - 40 damage when used as attack, and 5 damage when thrown. Most things in the book are in chicken-scratch. Other things are just represented by diagrams. It also contains a key to the Caesar Cipher. Though the notebook has a few poorly glued in diagrams, it's still useful in some situations. Cardboard Cutout Of Calamity : So, what? Eli loves Rosalina, Steph had the right to make this. Effects : Nothing. He made it in October, still keeping it as a shield, but also gives it TLC to restore its value. Throughout the entire Cube Home Canon, it just sits in his room, and in the Post-Cube Home Canon, it falls over due to the quake of the cube explosion. For the entirety of the Normal Home Canon, it's main purpose is a shield, and in the Mid-Normal Home Canon, it's severely damaged, so Steph in clueless panic, throws the Healing Spell page at it, giving it infinite HP. When it has been broken, Steph uses the last bit of it and places it on the pad of the F.T.R.M and it creates another one. Though you can't break it now, you can hide it, but he'll find it, I swear. Corrupted Boyo/Cubeoyo attempts to destroy it, instead failing miserably due to it's infinite HP.